The present invention relates to adjustable timing devices for activating electrical switch contacts.
One object of the present invention is to provide an adjustment variable power control device which is capable of controlling the electrical power to a plurality of electrical loads independently of one another.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable variable power control device which is compact in size
A further object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable variable power control device which is relatively simple in construction and, therefore, reliable in operation
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable variable power control device which will not drift from the set calibration
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable variable power control unit which is capable of controlling power at low power settings
Other objects of the present invention are to provide an adjustable variable power control device which is not effected by ambient temperature changes, not effected by applied voltage variances, and not effected by electrical load variances